


Peaches

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, but hopefully makes you smile, peaches the pug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Johnny and Bobby get a dog together. This is basically just a random mix of musings of Johnny and the dog. It's absolute fluff and brings me joy so maybe it will make someone else smile. Set in an AU similar to my story "If You Want".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are more like scenes. They are very short but that's the point. It's not meant to be serious, just a lot of fun! Never expect large word counts from this. Updated as inspiration hits. I'll keep writing scenes as long as they keep coming!

“I got the shit you wanted.”

Johnny had to admit it was a bit awkward trying to get through the door with a heavy bag of dog food slung over one shoulder while attempting to balance a plethora of shopping bags and even a dog bed all at the same time. It probably would have been more rational to just make separate trips but he preferred easier to smarter. 

“We’re in the kitchen!” Johnny heard his partner call.

This whole pet business had been Bobby’s idea, of course. It wasn’t that he was entirely against getting a dog; it just seemed like a lot of hassle all at once especially when he still had the dojo that demanded a lot more of his time and money than ever before which only wound up making things tight and a little tense around their household.

Regardless, Bobby had been supportive throughout and never made any demands, well, up until now that is, so how could Johnny possibly deny the him this one simple request after all the sacrifices and squabbles they had dealt with just to get to this point in their lives. Johnny could be an asshole, sure, but he wasn’t heartless.

Rolling his eyes Johnny dropped everything in the entry way before making his way to the kitchen. The image awaiting him was not at all what he had expected.

“The fuck is that?”

Bobby shot him a dirty look while hugging the animal close.

“It’s our pet!”

Johnny shook his head. “No, no, no… _NO_. You were supposed to bring home a German Sheppard or a Doberman! You know, a REAL dog! Not this… this smoosh faced pig dog.”

“It’s a pug.”

“Yeah, pig dog.”

“Shh…. Don’t listen to him Peaches.” Bobby scratched behind the dog’s ears before kissing its forehead. “You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Johnny was dumbfounded. “………..Peaches?”

Bobby looked up with a smile, “Yeah, Peaches. Isn’t she cute?”

Johnny gave the other a blank stare. “No. And you are _NOT_ naming our dog _Peaches_.”

His response was met with an eye roll. “ _I_ didn’t name Peaches. You _do_ know that rescue dogs come with names already, right?”

“Take it back.”

Johnny was in no mood for this bullshit, not after the day he’d had. Pig dogs named Peaches were way more than he could handle right now.

“No way! Do you know how much paperwork I had to fill out to get this dog? Besides, she bonded with me! I couldn’t say no to her.” Bobby clutched the black pug protectively.

The blond sighed. “Whatever, it’s your damn dog then. I want nothing to do with it.”

Grabbing a beer from the fridge Johnny left to distract himself with a whole lot of quality trash television while Bobby was left to “bond” with the furry little abomination.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s staring at me.”

They were sitting in the den; Bobby casually flipping through Neflix to find a movie or something for them to watch.

“She wants to sit with you.”

Johnny looked down at the little dog, her pink tongue flicking out as she sat as his feet looking up at him adoringly.

“Come on Johnny, let her up.”

“Whatever happened to that no dogs on the furniture rule we set up?” Johnny gave his partner the side eye while the brunette just ignored him.

“Do you want action? Comedy?” Bobby asked, patting the open sofa space between them.

Peaches gave a small bark, front paws kneading the carpet in excitement.

“For God’s sake Johnny, just pick her up.”

Johnny looked down at the pug which only looked back before giving another yip.

“Why can’t your fat ass dog jump up by itself?” he asked, reaching over to grab some popcorn from the bowl resting on Bobby’s lap.

His partner swatted his hand away. “Peaches isn’t fat! She’s just a nervous dog Johnny, she doesn’t like jumping. You know that rescue dogs can have strange personality traits right? Please just pick her up.”

“Whatever. I’m starting to think that you love this damn dog more than me…”

Reaching down Johnny picked up the pug, she was trembling with excitement. Placing Peaches down between them she danced around happily, trying to find a comfortable place to rest.

“ _NOW_ can I have some popcorn?” The blonde asked dryly as he reached out, this time the bowl was passed to him.

As Peaches finally settled she rested her head on Johnny’s thigh. He opened his mouth to say something but knew that Bobby would probably just bitch him out about the dog so he just kept quiet. Instead he opted to answer the earlier question.

“Action.”

The most annoying part of this was, the damn dog was Bobby’s yet she always seemed to gravitate towards him. It was like she knew he hated her.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a late night at the dojo and of course Bobby was out at some sort of work event. It wasn’t until the other wasn’t around that Johnny realized how much he relied on his partner for sustenance. He had gotten spoiled by the decadent meals that the other made on a regular basis that now fending for himself seemed like an impossible task.

“Well at least you know what you’re eating, don’t you.” Johnny said while looking down at their dog. After two weeks he had to say he was getting used to her presence around the house. For the most part she was quiet and didn’t seem to really get in the way. They had come to somewhat of a truce.

He took a scoop of the dog food, dumping it into her food bowl before changing the water in her second bowl.

“So now that you’re taken care of, what about me….” He said as he wiped his hands on the back of his jeans and pulled open the fridge. He wasn’t really in the mood to cook anything so he was excited to see some ham in the fridge.

“Sandwich it is.” He muttered under his breath as he pulled out the ham, cheese and mustard and finally grabbed some bread from the cupboard. Meanwhile, in the background there was some munching as Peaches began chowing down on the meal that he had laid out for her.

Johnny set about making his sandwich, dropping a piece of ham on the floor.

“Shit.” He muttered. There would be a bigger mess than expected to clean up.

Within seconds though, Peaches was there gobbling down the ham.

“Good girl.” Johnny found himself smiling as he looked down at the pug.

“Maybe you are useful after all.” He chuckled.

Sandwich made and beer in hand he made his way to the couch, Peaches trotting behind him. If he was going to eat alone he might as well be entertained. He placed the food down on the coffee table as he grabbed the remote, TV flickering to life.

“Oh, so you think you’re gonna sit with me, huh?” he asked looking down at Peaches as she stared up at him.

They stared at one another for a moment before he finally reached down to pick her up.

“I guess you were a pretty good girl tonight, but don’t get used to this.” Sitting down he placed Peaches on the couch beside him.

Grabbing the sandwich he ripped off a chunk of ham as an offering to his companion.

“Stupid dog.” He smiled, offering Peaches a quick pat before digging into his sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my fucking god, they’re all just like **_YOU_**.” Johnny’s voice was dripping with disgust.

The pet shop was packed full of people accompanied by their pets sporting their most festive attire; some wore sweaters, others, antlers. Yet all were dressed in varying degrees of over the top ridiculousness.

Bobby just rolled his eyes at the other. “I told you this was a _normal_ thing. Besides, Peaches is the newest addition to our family so she deserves to be pictured in our Christmas card along with us.”

“Uh-huh, and since **_when_** the hell do we even send Christmas cards?” Johnny countered dryly.

Bobby couldn’t help but laugh at how childish his partner was being. “I for one have always sent them, Johnny. And now that you’re with me, _we_ send them.”

Johnny surveyed the mob of people with growing frustration. This was going to take for-fucking-ever.

“Look, I may have stood in lines for you and your sister when we were kids but there’s no god damn way in hell that I’m going to be wasting my time in this long ass line for a _dog_ to get a picture with some old asshole in a fake beard. Some of us still have our pride to maintain, Robert Brown.”

“Then don’t stand in line. We need more dog food anyways as well as a few more treats, Oh, and see if you can find some new toys for Peaches.” Bobby suggested smugly, smiling as he did.

Johnny just gave him a look. “She has more toys than I ever did as a kid. No way are we getting more.”

“Well too bad. It’s Christmas and we have to get her something! Come on, I know the two of you have started to get along better. Haven’t you, Peaches?”

Johnny watched in silent loathing as his partner kissed the dog’s muzzle, his eyebrow raising. “Remind me never to kiss you ever again…”

Bobby exhaled an exasperated sigh. “Just go and get the stuff. I’m sure once you’re done shopping we’ll be almost ready to go.”

Grumbling, Johnny did as he was ordered. This damn dog was almost as bad as having a kid. Scratch that, it was **_worse_** than having a kid. At least you didn’t have your follow your damn kid around and pick up its shit.

It felt like everywhere Johnny turned there was somebody gushing hysterically over a picture of their pet with Santa. He really didn’t understand any of it and to top it off, they were ugly. Every damn one of them!

As he continued to wander he picked up all of the things that Bobby had requested, albeit begrudgingly. Once he finally made his way up to the registers he passed by the pet collars couldn’t help himself from stopping to take a closer look.

The collar Peaches had come home with was a cheap one and if he was completely honest, ugly as sin. That damn dog had more than enough toys to last it a lifetime and maybe he could somehow compromise for Bobby’s insane need to give their dog a Christmas present.

There was one that caught his eye immediately; conveniently peachy in color.

Johnny couldn’t help smirking as he took it off the display hook, already imagining the look on Bobby’s face when the other laid eyes on it.

It was just the perfect, stupid kind of thing that would make Bobby’s day. And of course a new collar deserved a new tag as well so he off he went to inspect the ID tags. He almost couldn’t believe the variety of shapes and colours there were to choose from, there were even ones with images printed on them. Shit, this was a whole new level of pet ownership that he never wanted to be a part of and was much happier not knowing the existence of, honestly.

He couldn’t believe his luck however when he spotted one with a repeating print of actual _peaches_ plastered all over it. Bobby was going to freak the fuck out when he saw this!

Once it had been engraved and with the rest of his purchases in hand Johnny quickly made a beeline for the volunteer gift wrappers. It was the one and only good thing about this massive cluster fuck as the wrapped gift would prove an even more exciting surprise to the unsuspecting Bobby which in turn put Johnny in a surprisingly good mood.

With the gift neatly wrapped Johnny made a quick trip out to the car to stash the rest of the crap he had acquired throughout the day and made it back just in time to find Bobby at the front of the queue, their stupid ass dog perched and panting on the knee of the Santa Claus.

“Doesn’t she look adorable?”

Okay, so maybe she **_did_** in fact look pretty damn cute.

“I guess.” Johnny grunted with a shrug.

Bobby elbowed him roughly. “You know, you could at least _try_ to get into the spirit of the season…”

“The only spirit I’m getting into is a bottle of Jack Daniels.” Johnny was quick to counter.

Despite that being said Johnny smiled secretly to himself as Bobby went to collect their dog and wait for the print out of the commemorative photo. Come Christmas morning Bobby was going to discover just how much the holiday spirit had managed to infect even an old Scrooge like himself and he found he was quite looking forward to that day now more than ever before.  


	5. Chapter 5

“Robby, good to see you!”

Johnny looked on as his partner and son warmly embraced. Having Bobby around was still taking some getting used to, especially when he seemed to bond with Robby in a way that Johnny himself hadn’t quite been able to figure out for years. But little by little he was beginning to shape up into the kind of Father figure he should have always been for his son, thanks in many ways to Bobby’s support.

“Wait, where are your bags? I thought you said you were staying the weekend?”

Robby combed his hand through his hair, clearly hesitating.

“Yeah… about that, some stuff came up so I thought we could just hang out for the evening.”

“That’s fine, we’re just glad to see you. You can stay over next time.” Bobby smiled.

There was a sudden, shrill bark and the three looked down to see Peaches begging for a little attention.

“Hey, Peach!” Robby grinned, kneeling down to scratch behind the pug’s floppy ears, “I brought something for you…”

Johnny groaned. “As if it wasn’t bad enough how much Bobby spoils the damn dog, now you, Robby?”

The teen pulled a Santa toy from out of his backpack and placed it down in front of the pup.

Peaches tilted her head to the side before gingerly taking it between her teeth, the toy emitting a loud squeak as she bit down on it.

“Oh, perfect, it makes fucking noise.” Johnny said unamused.  

Robby gave the dog another pat on the head before she trotted off to her bed and curled up to gnaw on her newest toy.

Standing slowly Robby then looked between the two adults. “So, are we decorating a tree or what?”

It had been Bobby’s idea to hold off on decorating until Robby could come help them out. Honestly, it wasn’t like Johnny had ever really put much effort into decorating for the season on his own especially when you were the only person around to see or care about it.  

Bobby had always had the kind of traditional oriented holidays where they would bake and decorate and do everything you’d expect a close, well-knit family to do.

Sid on the other hand would always hire decorators to come to the house and do the bulk of the work for them. Although his mother had finally put her foot down and kept it there when she insisted on personally decorating the tree. Even today decorating the Christmas trees with all the different lights, garlands, and cheap homemade ornaments was probably one of the most cherished memories he had of his mother.

Bobby was really good about doing the _family_ things, something Johnny was grateful for, but would never admit out loud.

His partner had gone out earlier that week to pick out a tree for their house. It was strange for Johnny to think he was now the proud owner of an real live Christmas tree.

With Christmas music playing faintly in the background and a plate of cookies placed on the table that Bobby had either found time to buy or whip up himself the trio began tearing into boxes of ornaments to begin tackling their task at hand.

“Johnny! You can’t keep putting things so close together! Look, they are all clustered right there! And there are bald spots everywhere!”

Robby chimed in with snicker, “He’s right dad, it looks awful.”

Johnny just shot them a glare, his blue eyes dark as he put down the box of ornaments. Without a word he stomped over towards the couch and plopped himself down, plate of cookies in hand.

Peaches was dancing around their feet, wanting to be a part of the action and begging for any attention she could manage. She gravitated towards Robby, excited about their visitor. Peaches loved the teen, always going crazy any time he visited.

It wasn’t long before Bobby and Robby had finished off the tree and stepped back to admire their efforts. It was looking pretty good.

“And now for the finishing touch.”

The blonde watched as Bobby reached into an old box and pulled out a familiar looking angel.

“Hey, Isn’t that the one your family always had on the tree?”

Bobby nodded to Johnny as he handed it off to Robby. “My mom gave it to me when she downsized. My sister got some of the other ornaments. You don’t mind do you?”

Johnny shook his head.

“Are you sure you want me to put it up? I mean, it looks pretty fragile…” Robby gave his father’s partner a worried look.

“It’s fine, I want you to.”

Once the angel was placed on top of the tree the three of them now stood to bask in the beauty of their first tree decorated as a family.

“It’s perfect,” Bobby smiled, an arm reaching around Robby’s shoulder in a half hug.

Robby nodded in agreeance. “Yeah, it is. And I hate to say it but I should probably run. Thanks for tonight though. It was actually kind of fun.”

Hasty goodbyes were exchanged and boxes cleaned up and put away. Bobby stretched with a yawn as Johnny cracked open a cold Coors banquet.

“I had an early morning and I’m exhausted. Stay up as long as you want, I’m heading to bed.” Bobby leaned in to kiss the blonde.

Johnny returned the affection. “Pussy…” He laughed with a smile, “I’ll be up in a while.”

Beer in hand he made his way over by the TV, settling into the couch as he flicked through the channels looking for something mindless to waste some time with. Peaches soon waddled into the room, her Santa toy in tow as she lay down at Johnny’s feet. There were a few mournful squeaks before she rested her head on the stuffy and gave a sigh. It was clear that she was upset Robby had left. Johnny couldn’t blame her.

“Yeah, I miss him too…” Johnny commented softly as he reached down, scooping up the dog and placing her in his lap. “Guess you’ll just have to settle for me tonight.”

Absentmindedly, he began to pet the dog as he nursed his beer. Peaches eyelids became heavy as she slowly drifted off to sleep against him.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny smiled as he saw the Christmas tree through the window. Sometimes he still couldn’t figure out how this had become his life. No longer was he in a small apartment barely making the rent month to month. Now he had a house, a nice one at that, and a partner that he couldn’t imagine life without. For the first time in a long time, he was actually looking forward to the Christmas season. 

With it getting so close to the holidays, that evening had been the last night at the dojo before the New Year. The kids were off on break from school so it only seemed right to close the dojo as well.  At the end of the night, Miguel, Hawk and Aisha had surprised him with a 6 pack of Coors Banquet that had a bow stuck to each can. He tried to figure out which of their parents had gone along with their stupid idea to supply the beer. In the end, he decided it was probably Carmen, the other parents seeming far too strict to put up with that sort of nonsense.

It was a sweet gesture though.

“Hey, I’m starving! What’s for dinner?” Johnny called upon entering the house. He heard a small bark and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Peaches was always waiting for him when he got home.

“Hey Pea-“ he started but stopped as he looked down, a look of disgust replacing the half smile. “What the fuck is this?”

There was their dog, sitting happily in a Santa sweater jacket thing. For god sake, it even had a hood which had been perched on her head.

“In the kitchen, just finishing up with dinner,” Bobby called out.

Johnny rolled his eyes as he strode past the dog and made his way to the kitchen.

“What is  _ your _ dog wearing?” He asked, grabbing a piece of the fresh garlic toast off the pan and taking a bite.

“God, can’t you wait?” Bobby sighed, taking the half-eaten bread from the blond and putting on the plate of spaghetti he was working on. “And it’s a sweater. She’s been cold lately so I got her something to keep warm.”

“She is a dog, Bobby.” Johnny’s voice was dry. “She’s not cold and she doesn’t need clothes. This is not a thing. Please don’t be one of  _ those _ pet owners okay? We have a dog, not a kid.”

“I’m not one of  _ those _ anything. She was cold! If you haven’t noticed, it is winter. You wear a jacket when you go out so why can’t Peaches have one?” Finishing with the food, Bobby wiped his hands on a tea towel, leaning over to kiss Johnny’s cheek.

“What have you got there?” Bobby asked.

Johnny held up the six pack, “Gag gift from some of the kids at the dojo.”

Bobby laughed, noticing the bows, “Miguel was behind this I’m guessing?”

Johnny nodded, “A few others were involved too.”

“They’re good kids.”

“I know.”

Bobby paused for a moment as he thought before then picking up the portioned out plates and heading to the table.

“Remember that year we all pitched in and got that watch for Kreese?”

Johnny nodded with a smile. “Heh, yeah. It was way better than that tie Tommy got him the year before. Remember the look on sensei’s face when he opened that?”

Bobby laughed, “Probably about the same as the look on my face when I opened that nudie magazine from Dutch.”

“My god, now I finally know why you seemed so disinterested in it. At the time we all wanted a look at that thing and you didn’t seem to care at all!” the blonde was now laughing too.

“Yeah well, if it had been a Playgirl I would have been a lot more invested.”

Peaches gave a bark, looking up at the two men earnestly.

“Oh, you think we forgot about you huh? You looking for some dinner?” Johnny asked as he made his way to the cupboard where the dog food was kept. Peaches barked again happily.

Johnny dished out a scoop of food and then took Peaches into his hands, wrestling her out of the Santa jacket. 

“There, that’s better. You don’t look so fucking dumb now.”

“She’s going to get cold again!” Bobby warned.

“She’s not going to get cold. That’s not real.”

The two men continued to banter and reminisce as they ate their meal, Bobby pouring himself a glass of wine while Johnny opted to have one of his Christmas beers. As they finished, Bobby cleared the dishes taking them to the sink.

“I’ll do these later. I’ve got a project I need to finish up and honestly, the sooner it gets done, the sooner I can stop thinking about it.”

Johnny laughed, standing as he moved towards the other. “You’re not my maid, not that I mind you cooking and cleaning for me.” Leaning in he kissed his boyfriend softly, “I can take care of it tonight okay? The sooner you get it done, the sooner I can have  _ you _ distraction free…” He smirked as he grabbed Bobby’s ass.

Bobby laughed, returning the kiss he nodded. “I look forward to that.”

Johnny filled the sink with warm soapy water. Sure he could have just used the dishwasher but that seemed like a waste for so few dishes. As he began to work on the dishes he could feel Peaches snuggle in around his feet, her form trembling. He looked down to see her clinging to him as best she could.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” Johnny sighed. The damn dog  _ was _ cold. He walked over to the counter where he had left the stupid sweater from earlier, grabbing it before he knelt down, calling the dog to him.

“Here’s your stupid sweater,” Johnny muttered as he struggled with the dog to get it back on her. He hated himself for doing it. As he finally finished getting the sweater on her, Peaches gave him a happy lick.


	7. Chapter 7

It was odd, having a Christmas day to look forward to. For years Johnny had treated it like any other day. Sure he would make sure to drop off gifts to Robby when he was a kid, hell, even a few times they spent Christmas together. But that had been almost a lifetime ago.

Now here he was waking up to the bark of a dog that was demanding to be fed. He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips as he stretched, turning over in bed as he draped his arm around his sleeping partner, kissing Bobby’s shoulder.

“Morning,” He said, kissing the other once more.

Bobby shifted as he woke up, turning to face the blonde. “Merry Christmas.” He uttered before leaning in to kiss Johnny, pulling the other against him.

Peaches gave another, more shrill bark.

Johnny pulled away laughing. “ _Your_ dog wants to be fed.”

“ _Our_ dog…” Bobby corrected as he stretched, legs sliding off the side of the bed as he stood. “I’ll put some coffee on while getting her breakfast ready. I’m putting peppermint Kahlua in mine, it is Christmas after all. You want some too?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

Bobby shrugged, giving Johnny a look. “Well, you’re usually just a whiskey or beer kind of guy. I wasn’t sure if Kahlua would be to your tastes.”

“I will drink your damn festive coffee. Who doesn’t want caffeine and alcohol first thing in the morning?”

Johnny was out of bed himself, following Bobby and Peaches as they made their way down from the second story of the house to the main floor and back towards the kitchen. It was a beautiful day with the sun already out and just a little bit of chill to the air.

“I hate to break it to you Johnny, but this is nowhere near first thing in the morning…” Bobby pointed to the digital clock on the stove which read 11:30. This was late morning, even for them.

“I blame your eggnog.” Johnny shrugged, pulling out two mugs from the cupboard before leaning back and watching his partner get the coffee started and then feed the dog.

“When did Robby say he was coming over for dinner?” the blonde finally moved to the fridge to get the Kahlua, generously pouring some in each of the mugs as the coffee maker hissed to an end of the cycle. He handed the mugs to Bobby who then proceeded to fill them with the hot dark liquid.

“Six, so we have most of the day to ourselves. Want to open some presents and then I can whip us up some brunch?”

Johnny took a long sip, loving the smell of fresh coffee. “Presents? Was I supposed to get you one of those?” He teased as his partner added more Kahlua to the drink.

“Johnny Lawrence, I hope you got a lump of coal in your stocking,” Bobby said dryly as he took his drink and walked towards the living room, Peaches trotting behind him.

Johnny grinned stupidly as he imagined Bobby’s face when he saw the gift that Johnny had gotten him. He was genuinely excited about it. Taking another drink of his coffee he inhaled and exhaled slowly, bringing his face back to neutral as he walked out towards the tree his partner was now sitting in front of.

“Take a look at that one with the green wrapping paper…” Bobby motioned to the left side of the tree for Johnny to grab it before sitting down.

The package had some weight to it, whatever it was, it was heavy. Placing his drink down on the coffee table he took a closer look at it while he sat.

“To Peaches, From Santa.” Johnny raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the other man.

“Well go on, it’s not like she can open it herself.”

He began to tear at the paper, revealing a six pack of bottles. Studying it closer he began to laugh.

“Mutt Lyte, dog beer…”

Bobby leaned down, picking up Peaches.

“Now our favourite girl can have a drink with you on nights when I’m stuck at work, isn’t that right?”

Johnny hated it when his partner talked to their dog like that, with that fake voice, and it always ended with him kissing the damn dog. Though he had to admit, it really was the perfect gift.

“She loves it.” He leaned over, placing a kiss on the others cheek, intentionally avoiding the lips that had just kissed a dog. “And I think Santa got her two gifts this year, look over on the mantle.”

Bobby gave him a look. Obviously, he hadn’t thought that Johnny would go out of his way to get something for the dog. And honestly, he hadn’t. But the dog meant the world to Bobby and Bobby meant the world to him, so in fact, the gift was really for his partner. None of this would ever be spoken aloud though.

Bobby stood, moving over to the small box, giving it a shake. “Really, you got something for her?”

The blonde leaned back, coffee mug in hand as he shrugged and took a sip. “I didn’t, Santa did.”

Bobby tore into the paper, opening the box and Johnny could hear an audible gasp.

Inside was the peach coloured leather collar with the newly inscribed tag. Bobby held it gingerly in his hands as he studied it, walking back to the couch.

“Johnny, it’s absolutely perfect…”

He pulled Peached into his lap, taking off the old ratty collar and buckling the new one in place.

“I love it,” Bobby looked over with a smile, “I love _you_.”

The blonde smirked, “I know.”

Bobby shook his head as the other drank his coffee.

“You know, I want so desperately to believe you say that because you know it’s one of the most romantic lines in the entire Star Wars universe, but then I remember that no, you really are just that conceited.”

Johnny shrugged. “You’re not wrong. But you love me anyway.”

He leaned over, wrapping his arms around the blonde as he kissed him. “That I do.”

“So, what do you say we let Peaches enjoy her presents down here and you and I go back upstairs and enjoy ourselves a little. We can always finish with gifts later...”

Bobby couldn’t help but grin, “I like the sounds of that, the presents aren’t going anywhere.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Johnny stood, taking the last drink from his mug before leading the way back to the bedroom.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny stretched as he made his way downstairs, happy to see that there was still half a pot of coffee left for him. Pouring some into a mug he placed it into the microwave, heating it up as he moved to the fridge to see if there was anything worth eating.

He could hear her paws padding along the floor before he could see her, a smile pulling at his lips as he looked down to see Peaches sitting at his feet.

“You think you need something too?” He questioned her and she tilted her head in reply. “I know for a fact that Bobby fed you before he went to work.”

The microwave beeped and he closed the refrigerator, moving to take his coffee out and enjoyed the first sip before placing the mug down and opening the cupboard. He found the box of dog treats, pulling out a couple and then bent down on the floor. Peaches scampered over to him and he laughed.

“I’m giving you these anyways though, and that’s why you’re such a fat dog…” he couldn’t help but notice an odour as he spoke, leaning in closer to the dog as she munched at the biscuits he had given her. “And a smelly fucking dog too…”

He rolled his eyes as he stood up, washing his hands at the sink before grabbing his coffee. Of course, Bobby was going to be gone all day and he was stuck with the dog funk.

“Well, I guess you’re getting a bath today..” he muttered as he glared down at the dog who just panted happily up at him.

It didn’t take long for him to finish his coffee and some toast and soon he was in the bathroom, drawing water in the tub as he searched for the dog shampoo.

“Hey Dumbass!” Johnny called down the hallway and within seconds there was the pitter patter of the dog charging her way to his voice. He wasn’t sure why she responded to dumbass but she did and it was better than using her _actual_ name, at least he thought so. Bobby would usually bitch at him when he heard him call her that.

Scooping the black ball of fur up into his arms he placed her in the tub and she looked up at him with big worried eyes. Her form began to tremble and as he poured a cup of water down her back she began to whine.

“Oh come on, you love baths! You never cry when it’s Bobby!”

Peaches began to struggle and as he fought to keep the dog in the tub she splashed water all over him. Bobby always sang that fucking song that would get stuck in your head for days when he bathed the fucking thing but he had always assumed that was because Bobby was a lame dork even though the other claimed it calmed the dog.

With a sigh, he gave in.

“ _Movin' to the country, Gonna eat a lot of peaches_ …”

As he began to sing, Peaches relaxed a little, looking up at him.

“ _Movin' to the country, Gonna eat a lot of peaches. Movin' to the country, Gonna eat a lot of peaches_ …”

Johnny continued and the dog stopped struggling completely. He had finished rubbing the shampoo into her fur and his hands cupped around her front legs, holding her up as he began to dance her along with the song.

“ _Peaches come from a can,_ _They were put there by a man In a factory downtown. If I had my little way, I'd eat peaches every day Sun-soakin' bulges in the shade_ …”

This continued for far longer than Johnny would ever have admitted to. Once she had been rinsed off Johnny pulled her out of the tub, wrapping her up in a towel and began to dry her out as the tub began to drain.

“We will never speak of what went on today, you understand that?” He asked the dog. All she did was lick her nose.

He glanced at the tub, it was full of hair and dirt. Shrugging he decided that could be a Bobby problem. He had done the more difficult part of the task anyway.

That evening as Bobby arrived home from work he picked up Peaches, kissing her hello. “Well don’t you smell good! Daddy must have given you a bath.”

“I told you never to call me that.”

Bobby laughed as he then greeted his partner with a kiss. “So?”

Johnny gave him a look. “So…?”

“Did you sing to her?”

Johnny scoffed, “Hell no. I told you it’s bullshit, she doesn’t need that garbage.”

Bobby looked absolutely stunned. “She let you bathe her? Without singing to her?” He turned his attention back to the dog, “Maybe we should let him bathe you all the time.”

“Ha _ha_.” Johnny gave Bobby a look as he took a sip from his beer. “Maybe you should go take a look at the tub before you decide that.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. Putting the dog down he did as Johnny instructed.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” he heard the other call. Johnny just smirked as he continued to drink his beer.

 


End file.
